Дождь
by Novianti13
Summary: Picisan di bawah hujan. Saitama, Genos dan jarum-jarum bening searah gravitasi.
One Punch Man ©One – Murataka Yuusuke

Дождь © Novianti13

 _Picisan atas dasar bosan adalah yang paling buruk. You've been warned, okay?_ _J_

.

.

Minggu siang yang menurut siaran ramalan cuaca dipastikan 90% cerah mendadak mendung dan menumpahkan air bah dari atas langit saat Saitama dan Genos sedang dalam perjalanan menuju obral supermarket keempat dengan kantung belanja di masing-masing tangan.

Kepala Saitama yang tanpa perlindungan menjadi target favorit dari jarum-jarum bening hasil kristalisasi. Secepat apapun Saitama bergerak dari trotoar terbuka ke emperan toko berpayung, pria 'satu pukulan' itu akan selalu mendapati jubahnya basah dan otaknya membeku. Sungguh – berkeliaran dengan _jumpsuit_ lembab dan tempurung basah yang rentan diterpa angin rasanya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Reporter sialan," gerutu Saitama yang kini sudah berlindung di bawah naungan etalase bekas toko elektronik yang tutup – terdapat tanda out of business pada teralisnya yang berkarat. "Katanya hari ini tidak akan hujan…" lalu Saitama bersin.

Genos yang berdiri di samping bak pelayan bersahaja mengambil saputangan dari kantung celananya dalam satu gerakan ringan. Diserahkannya potongan kain berwarna putih itu kepada Saitama – berharap cukup untuk membantu mengeringkan kepala sang guru yang terlanjur basah. "Maafkan aku Sensei, harusnya tadi aku membawa payung." Genos tenggelam dalam penyesalan.

"Ah, bukan salahmu kok," kata Saitama, tangannya meraih saputangan dari Genos dan membuka lipatannya, "Omong-omong, kepalamu basah. Sini, kukeringkan."

Saitama meraih pucuk kepala Genos, menggeseknya halus dengan saputangan hingga helai pirang yang semula basah perlahan kering. "T-tapi, Sensei, kepala anda juga-"

"Tidak masalah, aku lebih suka terkena flu daripada harus melihatmu menderita karena karat. Meski kau punya rambut, air hujan tetap air hujan. Kau tahu mereka bersifat korosif, bukan?"

Genos kehabisan kata-kata. Sebagai gantinya, semburat merah muncul pada pipinya yang pucat.

"Memangnya sensei sendiri tidak akan berkarat?"

"Bodoh, aku ini manusia tahu."

Air dari rambut Genos beralih pada saputangan miliknya sendiri. Limabelas menit berlalu, hujan masih turun namun mahkota pirang itu tidak lagi terlihat lepek. Saitama mendengus penuh kebanggaan – ternyata tangannya bisa mengerjakan sesuatu selain melubangi badan musuh.

"Begini lebih baik," kata Saitama, "Nanti kita keringkan saputangan ini sesampainya kita di rumah." Bibir Saitama membentuk kurva untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ya…" Genos mengamini dengan perasaan aneh mendesir dalam pikirannya. Hening lalu mengisi dengan percikan air pada aspal sebagai satu-satunya melodi. Sesekali deru mesin dan roda mobil menyumbang bunyi, selebihnya Saitama dan Genos menghabiskan hampir setengah jam tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Sampai akhirnya, sesuatu dalam batin si kepala plontos meyakinkannya untuk membuka topik baru.

"Hei, Genos, kau suka hujan?"

Yang ditanya mengangkat bahu ringan sebelum menjawab, "Biasa saja, sebenarnya – kerusakan yang ditimbulkan hanya sebatas karat, 'kan? Memang merepotkan, tapi aku apatis saja."

"Ooh…"

"Sensei sendiri bagaimana?"

Saitama menjawab, "Hujan itu mistis, Genos. Selalu menyusahkan dan menyenangkan di saat yang bersamaan dalam berbagai cara. Buktinya, ya, sekarang ini."

"Apa maksud sensei?"

"Kalau bukan karena hujan, aku tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan lain untuk berada di dekatmu dengan pikiran sejernih ini."

"Tapi, aku selalu ada di samping sensei, duapuluh empat jam penuh," sanggah Genos, "Jadi, di luar saat yang seperti ini, selebihnya sensei selalu berpikiran kotor selama aku di dekat sensei?" bukan sindiran 'mesum' terselubung – hanya konklusi inosen dari si cyborg yang bahkan tak mengerti maksud dari pikiran kotor itu sendiri.

"Bukan, bukan begitu…" Saitama salah tingkah, "Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya…"

Genos mengamati sang guru yang gelagapan sebelum bertanya, "Memangnya, di saat yang seperti ini, apa yang sensei pikirkan?"

Saitama menarik nafas sebelum menjawab, "Semua hal… tentang dirimu."

"Eh?"

"Mulai dari fisik sampai kepribadian, Genos, aku memikirkan semua tentangmu. Bayanganmu muncul di pikiranku saat hujan turun – dan manusia mengatakannya sebagai cinta, saat kau mengingat orang lain kala langit bermain simfoni."

"Orang… hanya satu orang?" dikte Genos. Ia diam saja saat Saitama mulai menyudutkannya di teralis toko, ia bahagia mendengar kata 'cinta' terucap dari gurunya meski ia masih belum tahu apa arti dari kata itu dan kepada siapa Saitama menujukannya – karena satu diagnosa tak beralasan membuat Genos merasa istimewa di mata orang yang tak kalah berarti untuknya.

"Ya, tentu saja," Saitama mengeleminasi jarak di antara keduanya, "Aku mencintaimu, Genos…"

Yang namanya disebut tidak melakukan apapun selain menikmati desiran bahagia sambil menutup mata saat sepasang bibir mengecupnya lembut.

.

 _"Kalau begini, sensei, aku tidak akan lagi apatis terhadap hujan… aku akan sangat menyukainya."_

.

Tamat dengan kampretnya

.

.

Pernyataan cinta di bawah hujan ga kalah romantis dari pernyataan cinta di atas menara… listrik #krik

Beberapa hari ke belakang, hujan terus turun di kota saya – cukup sering hingga akhirnya saya geregetan ingin membuat ilustrasi tentang picisan!Saitama x apatis!Genos. Karya pertama yang belum maksimal, ya? O)-(

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Silahkan tinggalkan sesuatu di kotak review! J

Jakarta, 5 Maret 2016

Novi


End file.
